


Slice of live

by Juul_C



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juul_C/pseuds/Juul_C
Summary: Stiles and Peter are happily married with childeren. Managing live with the four of them will always be intrestring





	Slice of live

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, so I'd love to hear how I can improve!  
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so sorry for the mistakes.  
> XX

Peter had not had such a horrible student in his entire career. Standing in front of a room of terrified grad students, he glared at the girl looking bored in the front row. When he saw that his intro into philosophy class had a late entry, he decided to see what the student was like before judging them. He never thought someone could be that spoiled. Clearing his throat, he was just about to start ranting to her, when the door burst open. Shocked, everyone’s heads turned to the door, fearing the response of their professor. Peter, however, was just wondering what his husband did this time. 

“O my gosh, I am so sorry but you weren’t answering and I didn’t know what to do.” Stiles started rambling right away. He was heaving in the door opening, holding their twin baby girls.  
“Stiles, what are you doing here, and why did you bring the girls? You know I have lectures and office hours today sweetheart.” He said kindly, shocking his students.  
“I know I know, but I have a job interview, and the sitter called in sick. There is nobody to watch them, could you please take care of them. I’ll only be an hour I promise.” Stiles said, big brown eyes looking up at his husband when he stood next to him, already reaching for the girl trying to escape stiles’ grasp.  
He wanted to say no, and start yelling at the girl still blowing bubbles with her gum in the front row, but his resolve melted looking at his husbands haggard appearance and their daughter's mismatched outfits. It looked like he needed to step up and help out more.  
”Of course honey, we will be fine. You take your time, and good luck.” He said while taking both the girls and all their stuff from the shaking of his mate  
“Thank you, baby, I owe you-” Stiles started saying while walking towards he exit, before Peter interrupted him “They are our children, you don’t owe me anything.” He said while Stiles was already disappearing out the door. 

“All right everyone, today is your lucky day. Class is dismissed. I’ll see your assignments in my mail before 12 tomorrow.” He finished his sentence with a raised voice while looking down at his girls. When he didn’t hear anyone moved he looked up, and saw that everyone was staring? I said you could leave.”. The poor boy’s faced turned red when he was confronted with professor Hale’s intense stare. “No, no nothing is wrong sir. Its just that, well that, umm, well it just that nobody knew you where marries, or have kids. Your kind of known to be the terrifying professor, but now there’s babies and a husband. I guess we’re just a bit shocked is all.” the boy finished, looking surprised that he managed to say all that. Peter was just as surprised. He knew about his reputation but he never tries to keep stiles or the girls a secret. He assumed people knew.

‘” Well, now you know, and I would suggest leaving before I decided to continue the lecture. I am still going to expect your assignment,, so don’t assume I’ve gone soft now that you know I have kids.” Everyone started clamouring to get away, seemingly having overcome the shock of their discovery.  
“O, and miss Rogers, do not worry about your assignment. I will not be needing it, since you are no longer in this class.” He walked out, hearing her yell about her father and his money, but not caring one bit as he walked to his office. “You two are never going to be that horrible, are you? No, you’re not, you’re my sweet little pups.” He babbled to his daughters, ignoring the confused looks he was getting from everyone they passed. He was rewarded by spit bubbles in the face on the one side and a tongue in his ear on the other.


End file.
